m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Ottoman Empire
Ottoman Prehistory In the early days of May, 2012, a young pioneer by the name of Killstar5, known today as Jalzara, appeared in the Safezone of the TWC PvP Minecraft server. After some time of hard survival as a lone wanderer, he soon found refuge within the archaic faction of the Prussians, who at the time, were a relatively powerful faction in their region. Soon thereafter, Jalzara became discontent with his fellow Prussians, and promptly left the walls of the Prussian castle. He would one day return to these walls, but with all but friendly intentions. Jalzara had a dream: to found a faction to call his own. Within a week, Jalzara recruited two old friends to pioneer the beginnings of the first Ottoman Empire. Settlement of the First Empire The Ottoman Empire was founded in the late days of May, 2012. The newly branded Sultan Jalzara and his two associates, Datjokerscrazy and Pgriff92, began the construction and formation of the earliest Ottoman kingdom. These three first members settled on an equatorial peninsula, 15~ kilometers southwest of the Safezone. There they constructed a small castle that they called home for some weeks. Upon the completion of this castle, a new member appeared and joined the Ottoman Empire, an old friend of Jalzara's by the name of DocterMunkey. These four friends led the Ottoman Empire into it's infancy, and would one day create a kingdom to match those of the powerful factions that dotted the server. Prussian Border Wars The four Ottomans immediately began exploring the land surrounding their claimed lands. Realizing that his previous faction's kingdom was within 10 kilometers of his new Empire, Jalzara planned a hasty raid of the Prussian castle. Before he left the Prussian faction, Jalzara was informed of the location of the Prussian treasure and loot rooms. Access to these rooms served as their primary objective. This aggression would prove to be a costly mistake. Almost immediately after their declaration of war against the Prussian faction, Prussian defenders appeared incredibly quickly, scattering and confusing the Ottoman aggressors. The raid was an utter failure, and the Ottomans retreated into the taiga forest, beaten and broken. Counter raids soon began against the Ottomans. These constant raids of the Ottoman castle soon took its toll, and collapse was apparent. However, an internal struggle within the Prussian faction complicated the situation, and the raids ceased. The Prussian faction soon collapsed with the dismissal and abandonment of its members. It is unknown whether Ottoman aggression was a direct cause of the Prussian collapse. Regardless, the Ottomans survived by the skin of their teeth. A big change was imminent. The Second Coalition War The Ottoman Migration The Prussian Border Wars as well as the Second Coalition War yielded the location of the Ottoman castle as common knowledge for a majority of the server. This was most unfortunate for the Ottomans, as mercenary and Prussian sympathizer raids on their castle were common. A concensus was reached: the Ottomans were to migrate. Jalzara commissioned DocterMunkey as the Ottoman settler, with the mission of searching for land suitable for the construction of a new city. In early June, DocterMunkey sailed for the southern continent. Upon his landing, just south of the deserted faction lands of the Mamluks, and almost 20 kilometers south of their previous castle, Munkey discovered a vast desert fit for the construction of a fresh empire. Shortly thereafter, the remaining Ottomans set sail for the southern continent. An age of grand expansion was ahead for the Ottoman Empire. Construction of Konstantiniyye A covert migration and settlement of the southern continent provided a new beginning for the young Ottoman Empire. Ottoman Collapse The Ottoman Empire finally collapsed after the Brotherhood attacked them over a small part of the southern beach neighboring the Ottomans during the Second Brotherhood-Ottoman War. Reemergence of the Ottomans Despite a blowing defeat dealt by the Brotherhood and the dispersement of members, the Ottomans were able to reform their ranks with the annexation of Belka. Led by Jalzara, many former members joined after opportunistic talks of the new empire spread. This was known as the Ottoman Reformation. Third Map The end of the second map, caused by a bug in the factions script, ushered in a new era for the Ottoman people. Ever eager to provide for his people, Jalzara urged the Ottomans to join Normandie and to settle within the Norman borders. Vassalage under Normandie Normandie proved to be a agressive master, involving the Ottomans in many battles, mainly against the enemies of North Korea- Normandie's ally. Being one of the most warlike factions in the server, North Korea often called upon its ally Normandie for aid defending its lands as well as launching offensives against its enemies. Ottoman members put much work into the uncompleted Norman capital of Winterfell, helping to fell trees and build the stone walls of the city. Eventually the Ottomans got tired of being little more than cannon fodder for the North Korean Army and they reached out to a former ally, Ditronian of the Belkan Empire, who had reformed into a constitutional monarchy. Vassalage under the Belkan Empire Fourth Map The Ottomans were scarcely involved in the fourth map, owing largely to the heavy amount of server inactivity. Towards the end of the life span of map four, however, the Ottomans established a small fort in the northern part of the server as well as partaking in a few random raids on their (largely inactive) neighbors. Fifth Map The Ottomans stand ready to energetically move into the next iteration of Severia and stake their claim to glory and riches.